Arigatō
by Shampain-san
Summary: Przerysowana opowiastka o przyjaźni wychodzącej poza ramy normalności ze zbyt dużą ilością epitetów. Dosyć lekki shounen-ai z młodymi Gilbertem i Ozem, kiedy wszystko jeszcze było pozornie w porządku, a otchłań istniała tylko w legendach.../ Copyright: Cover Image to fanart znaleziony w otchłani internetu, nie przywłaszczam sobie do niego żadnych praw.


**~No i mamy. Pairing najbardziej znany w całym fandomie Pandory i najczęściej rozmnażany w fanfikach. Ale ten pomysł zaraz po przeczytaniu mangi przyszedł do mnie jako pierwszy, błagając o zrealizowanie, więc nie mogłam tak tego zostawić (*´∀`*) Dedykuję to oto (arcydzieło, ekhm ekhm) opowiadanie**

**mojej kochanej Śliwce (Śliweczce? Mogę tak mówić? ^^), bez której pewnie jeszcze długo tkwiłoby w szufladzie, a tak się zmobilizowałam i w ciągu godzinki je w całości przepisałam (kto by się nie zmobilizował pod groźbą śmierci). **

**Przy końcówce pojechałam, wiem, ale przechodziłam chyba jakieś baśniowe stadium. Całość jest w ogóle jakaś taka staropolska (****ﾉ****_ _)****ﾉ **

**Tak czy inaczej, miłego czytania, i widzimy się niedługo przy riverenie (chyba że Śliweczka jeszcze bardziej mnie pokusi do obejrzenia Pandory, to wtedy poczekamy do przyszłego Bożego Narodzenia, bo One Piece po drodze pewnie też się załapie)**

**Przepraszam za nadmiar nawiasów i emotek [*] **

**A, i nie mam już siły sprawdzać literówek i tym podobnych, więc gomen w razie czego.**

**Daję K+ właściwie losowo, tak pykło, bo nic innego mi bardziej nie pasowało. I w kategorię obok dramatu wrzuciłam friendship, bo romansu tu zbyt wiele nie ma, serio...**

**Dziękuję, dobranoc~**

Był to upalny dzień. Upalny i duszny. Złote słońce zalewało świat falą gorących, oślepiających promieni. Każde żywe stworzenie szukało desperacko miejsca okrytego chłodnym cieniem, bądź już się w takowym chowało. Niebo było bezchmurne, czysto niebieskie, nieskazitelne. Na pierwszy rzut oka zapowiadało się piękne popołudnie.

Na pierwszy rzut oka. Bowiem doświadczony obserwator mógł z łatwością wyczuć zbliżającą się burzę. Świadczyła o tym niesamowita cisza, śmiertelne milczenie niezmącone ni graniem świerszczy, ni śpiewem ptaków.

Panująca w ogrodach mroczna aura nie dawała Gilbertowi spokoju.

Chłopiec skończył właśnie przygotowania do popołudniowej herbatki wraz ze swoim paniczem (wciąż był zszokowany, że mimo bycia służącym panicz pozwala mu na tyle rzeczy i nazywa go swoim przyjacielem); teraz udawał się właśnie do jego sypialni, gdzie ten zwykle czytał książki całymi dniami. Podążał długim korytarzem wyłożonym miękkim dywanem. Wiszące na ścianach portrety przodków rodu Vessaliusów spoglądały nań ponurym, acz dostojnym wzrokiem. Gilberta zawsze przerażały te puste, wrogie oczy. Czuł się wśród nich obco. Natomiast przy paniczu nie, przy paniczu był bezpieczny, nieważne w jakiej sytuacji. Zupełnie jakby jego jedyne miejsce na Ziemi znajdowało się u jego boku.

Stanął przed drzwiami pokoju sypialnianego i zapukał parę razy. Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Zapukał ponownie. Odczekał kilka minut, po czym zmartwiony nacisnął powoli klamkę i uchylił drzwi; pomyślał, że może panicz po prostu zasnął. Zerknął przez szparę, skąd zauważył puste, zaścielone łóżko. Wszedł do środka.

Nie było tam nikogo. Na stoliku obok sofy leżał stos książek. Gilbert sprawdził każdy kąt pokoju, zajrzał także do prywatnej łazienki panicza. Nigdzie go nie było.

Naprawdę zaniepokojony, wybiegł z sypialni i udał się z powrotem do salonu, gdzie mieli wypić herbatę i zjeść ciasto. _Mógł już tam pójść od drugiej strony_, pomyślał, uspokajając sam siebie.

Tyle że w salonie też go nie było. Taca z jedzeniem stała nienaruszona.

Coraz bardziej zdenerwowanym, ruszył na poszukiwania panicza. Przebiegł całe piętro, i drugie, i parter. Natknął się jedynie na służbę, która od śniadania panicza nie widziała. Podobnie mała panienka Ada, bawiąca się lalkami w swoim pokoju. _Pan Oskar wyjechał w ważnej sprawie, miałem zaopiekować się paniczem. Muszę go natychmiast znaleźć!, _myślał rozgorączkowany Gilbert. Może nie byłoby aż tak źle, gdyby nie to, co wydarzyło się zaledwie parę dni temu; to, gdy pan Vessalius, ojciec panicza, potraktował syna jak, nie przymierzając, śmiecia, i powiedział mu prosto w twarz, że go nienawidzi i nie powinien nigdy się narodzić, a biednego Gilberta broniącego swego pana wtrącono do lochu (skąd niedługo potem szczęśliwie wydostał go wzburzony pan Oskar). Od tego momentu Gilbert tylko raz poruszył z paniczem ten temat, zaraz po swym powrocie. Ten powiedział wtedy, że wszystko przemyślał i musi po prostu zaakceptować rzeczywistość, uśmiechając się przy tym z beztroską. Gilbert pozornie nie miał powodu, by mu nie wierzyć, ale znał panicza zbyt dobrze, by nie wyczuć prawdziwych uczuć kryjących się za radosną maską.

Uczuć, które kiedyś mogą ogarnąć go całego bez reszty.

-Niedobrze, niedobrze... - pomrukiwał do siebie czarnowłosy, podążając już w stronę drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu, gdyż doszedł do wniosku, że może tam właśnie zniknął panicz.

Gdy tylko Gilbert otworzył drzwi, trafiło go olśniewające słońce i sparaliżowało na moment. _ Uhh! Naprawdę gorąco..._ Chwilę potem doszedł do siebie i wystrzelił jak z procy w czeluście ogrodu.

Był autentycznie ogromnych rozmiarów, wypełniony zarówno pieczołowicie pielęgnowanymi, jak i dzikimi roślinami, od ogromnych dębów zaczynając, na szkarłatnych poziomkach kończąc.

-Paniczu! - zawołał Gilbert, biegnąć żwirową ścieżką pośród piwonii koloru wina, których zapach iście upajał.

-Paniczu Oz!

GRZMOT. Chłopiec nagle zatrzymał się, słysząc huk zwiastujący nieuchronną burzę, która od samego ranka zbliżała się ku posiadłości.

-O nie, o nie, o nie... - Gilbert nie mógł pozbyć się wizji przemokniętego do szpiku kości panicza. _Muszę go znaleźć czym prędzej!, _poganiał sam siebie.

Zatem nie zważając na niebo, które w sekundzie przybrało barwę grafitu, ani na przeszywające je co chwila błyskawice, ani na uderzające w drzewa pioruny, dzielny Gilbert przyspieszył tempa, by już po chwili zboczyć ze ścieżki – przyszło mu bowiem do głowy miejsce, gdzie mógł ukrywać się panicz. Miejsce, gdzie zawsze uciekali przed światem. Miejsce, które pokazał mu panicz, gdy jako jeszcze młodszy chłopiec został przyprowadzony do rezydencji całkowicie oszołomiony, zagubiony i przerażony. Od tego czasu minęło parę lat, i wciąż, jako czternastoletni młody mężczyzna czuł się równie zagubiony; tyle że teraz miał panicza.

Był to mały gaj, zagajnik właściwie, wypełniony w całości ślicznymi brzózkami rosnącymi blisko jedna obok drugiej, tworząc z pni szczelne ściany, z gęstych koron nieprzenikalny zielony dach. Można było tam wejść tylko przez małą szparę pomiędzy gałęziami.

Potężne grzmoty przybierały na sile, jednak deszcz jeszcze się wstrzymywał, jakby czekał na odpowiedni moment. Powietrze miało zapach typowy dla tego tuż przed nawałnicą. Nosiło w sobie coś magicznego i upiornego zarazem.

W końcu po przebiegnięciu sporej odległości od ścieżki i ominięciu dokładnie pięciu dębów oraz dwóch krzewów malinowych (była to dokładnie wyznaczona trasa, tylko nią można było dostać się do zagajnika), Gilbert stanął przed kręgiem brzózek, otoczonym zewsząd słodko pachnącymi dzikimi magnoliami i drobnymi sosenkami.

Gilbert nie mógł stąd dojrzeć, czy panicz znajduje się wśród brzóz, ale za to go usłyszał. I przestraszył go ten dźwięk, ponieważ nigdy w życiu nie miał okazji go usłyszeć, i cieszył się z tego, bo w tamtym momencie jego serce rozbiło się na miliard kawałków.

Szloch. Rozdzierający duszę szloch.

-Czemu?! - pytanie wykrzyczane pomiędzy łkaniem. - Czemu?! Co...co ja takiego zrobiłem?! Dlaczego?!

Gilbertowi do oczu napłynęły łzy. To było zbyt smutne. Zdecydowanie zbyt smutne. Och, jakże chciał zrobić cokolwiek, co by tylko paniczowi ulżyło! Co sprawiłoby, że poczuje się lepiej...

Grzmot.

Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, ruszył w kierunku dobrze znanego „wejścia" do zagajnika. Przecisnął się przez gałęzie i bliski płaczu odważył się spojrzeć na duży, płaski ścięty pień pośrodku okręgu, na którym zawsze siedzieli.

Teraz spoczywał na nim właśnie panicz Oz. Kolana podciągnięte miał pod brodę, oplatał je rękoma, złote włosy potargane, ubrania w nieładzie.

Dźwignął głowę i spojrzał na Gilberta, któremu po raz drugi pękło serce, choć wydawałoby się to niemożliwe.

Jednak ułamek sekundy później chmura burzowa najwyraźniej uznała, że to najlepsza chwila, by zalać świat mokrą kurtyną. Krople deszczu były tak ogromne i ciężkie, że z łatwością przedarły się przez kopułę liści, i w mgnieniu oka przemoczyły obu chłopców do cna, tak że Gilbert nie był już pewien, czy zapłakana twarz i zaczerwienione oczy panicza to realia, czy tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Kojąca ulewa zmyła wszystkie troski.

Ale...nie...On wiedział. Gilbert wiedział.

-Paniczu... - powiedział drżącym głosem, otwierając szeroko oczy.

I znów...Twarz Oza rozświetliła niewiarygodna radość i pogoda ducha. Wyglądał jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie.

-Hej, Gil! To tylko deszcz. - rzekł wesołym tonem.

-Paniczu Oz... - powtórzył czarnowłosy i zrobił krok do przody. Burza szalała, a mokre ubrania przylegały do jego ciała, ale to się teraz nie liczyło.

Roześmiał się. Oz się roześmiał.

-Co masz taką minę? Stało się coś? Nie gadaj, że się o mnie martwiłeś, hę? - znów ten śmiech niczym dzwoneczki na wietrze. - Jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest. Zupełnie nic. Czuję się wspaniale. - głos ledwo dosłyszalnie mu się załamał, i Gilbert to wyczuł.

Mimo deszczu lejącego się strugami po twarzy złotowłosego, Gilbert rozróżnił nowe strumienie łez, przecinające gładko jego mokre policzki.

-Oz... - już nie bał się bycia bezpośrednim. Zapomniał o swojej etykiecie. Jego przyjaciel, ktoś bardzo mu bliski, okropnie cierpiał. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za to kruche istnienie.

Pokonał szybko dzielący ich dystans i uklęknął przy nim, tuż przed pniakiem.

Oz nawet nie unikał jego wzroku, tylko jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechał.

-No coś ty, Gil. To tylko deszcz. Deszcz. Deszcz. To tylko...deszcz... - spuścił głowę i całe jego ciało zadrżało gwałtownie, jakby powstrzymywał się z trudem od wybuchu kolejnym szlochem.

Błysk. Grzmot. Piorun. Szum deszczu. Przez jakiś czas tylko to zakłócało ciszę. Gilbert był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by móc coś powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować, bo nigdy nie miał do czynienia z takimi okolicznościami z Ozem w roli głównej, choć spodziewał się, że to prędzej czy później nadejdzie i naczynie się przeleje.

-Deszcz...deszcz...deszcz... - mamrotał Oz, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie bólu.

-Paniczu...Oz... - Gilbert patrzył na żałosny wygląd przyjaciela, na jego przemoknięte ubrania, włosy przyklejone do twarzy i ten pełen boleści wyraz. Chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nie wygląda lepiej, ale to Oz się teraz liczył, tylko Oz. On i tylko on.

-Oz...

-Niepotrzebnie tutaj przychodziłeś, Gil. - wychrypiał złotowłosy. - Przecież widzisz, że nic mi nie jest.

Uparcie unikał wzroku służącego.

-Czy to znaczy, że mnie nie potrzebujesz? - Gilbert przełknął gorzko ślinę.

-Nie...to nie to...ja po prostu...ja...uhh... - piętnastolatek nagle chwycił się za głowę i zachwiał lekko.

-Paniczu? Co się dzieje? - spytał nerwowo Gilbert, rzucając się, by go przytrzymać.

-Nic...tylko...trochę kręci mi się...w głowie... - powiedziawszy to, najwyraźniej nie mógł już dłużej pozostać w pozycji siedzącej i runął z pnia prosto na trawę, z której powoli powstawało bagno. Biedny Gilbert próbował go złapać, ale był od swego pana o wiele słabszy i skończyło się na tym, że obaj wylądowali w błocie.

Szybko usiadł i nachylił się nad wyglądającym na nieprzytomnego Ozem.

-Paniczu? Paniczu!

Chichot.

-Spokojnie...mówiłem, że to nic takiego...

Ku uldze Gilberta, blondyn otworzył oczy, wciąż zaczerwienione, i również usiadł. Uniósł głowę ku górze i pozwolił, by przez chwilę deszcz lał mu się bezpośrednio w oczy.

Błysk.

-Gilbercie...Ja po prostu...nie rozumiem... - wyszeptał.

Czarnowłosy w odpowiedzi na to, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co robi, a kierując się odruchem, czystym instynktem, chwycił Oza mocno w swoje ramiona i objął go najsilniej, jak potrafił, przyciskając jego głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Wyczuł początkowe zdziwienie i napięcie Oza, ale wkrótce i on poddał się chwili, wtulając się w przyjaciela i wczepiając się palcami w jego koszulę, jakby miał on ochronić go przed złym światem. Gilbert jeszcze bardziej poczuł się odpowiedzialny za tę małą, kruchą istotkę, skuloną w jego ramionach. Choć Oz na co dzień był od niego wyższy i dużo silniejszy, teraz przypominał porcelanową figurkę albo szmacianą lalkę, kukiełkę zaledwie, mogącą łatwo ulec zranieniu.

-Gil...nie musisz...

-Ale chcę, Oz. - znów zwrócił się do niego wprost po imieniu. - Chcę być tu teraz z tobą, gdy najbardziej potrzebujesz ciepła innego człowieka Chcę, żebyś wypłakał się w tej chwili w moich ramionach, bo po to tu jestem. I zawsze będę, Oz. Zawsze będę przy tobie, nieważne co się spotka, co się z nami stanie...Ja zawsze będę trwał u twojego boku. - Gilbert zamilkł nagle, zawstydzony własnymi słowami, które jednak płynęły prosto z serca.

-Gil... - szepnął zielonooki, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Mrużył zapłakane oczy, szukając wzroku Gilberta, który celowo go unikał. Powiedział to wszystko, zapominając, że nie ma do tego najmniejszego prawa, że jest tylko zwykłym, drobnym służącym, że choć pragnął być z Ozem już na wieczność, to jest to niemożliwe, bo panicz należy do innego świata, w którym nie ma miejsca dla...

-Gilbercie.

Grzmot.

-Gil, spójrz na mnie.

Piorun uderzył gdzieś w pobliskie drzewo.

-Gil, ty wciąż nie wierzysz w to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

Czarnowłosy przyglądał się białym pniom brzóz. Nie wypuszczał Oza z objęć, ale też uparcie odwracał wzrok. Czuł jego dłonie zaciśnięte na swojej koszuli, blisko serca. Czuł deszcz spływający po obu chłopcach niczym wodospad.

Błysk. Grzmot.

Ciężkie westchnienie.

-Cóż, skoro tak...to chyba nie mam wyboru...

Po tych słowach Gilbert bał się, że Oz wstanie, odejdzie i już nie będzie chciał go znać. Dlatego zdziwił się, ale i poczuł ulgę, gdy ten złapał go za kark i zmniejszył dzielącą ich twarze odległość.

Następne, co Gilbert zdołał zanotować, to ciepło warg Oza muskających jego własne. Otworzył szerzej oczy, całkowicie sparaliżowany. Widział zamknięte powieki panicza, jego mokrą twarz i włosy, piegi na nosie; usta przytknięte to ust. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co robić, to był jego pierwszy pocałunek, ponadto nigdy nawet nie śmiał przypuszczać, że to z paniczem...

Bum-bum.

_Co to? Czy to...serce?_

Bum-bum.

Mocne uderzenia, z czasem coraz szybsze, spotęgowały uczucie, które musiało istnieć już od dawna, a jednak dopiero teraz Gilbert zdał sobie z niego sprawę.

Uczucie miłości.

_Czy...kocham go? Kocham...Oza...?_

Bum-bum. Serce odpowiadało jednogłośnie.

_Ach...więc to tak..._

I zanim zdążył zastanowić się, co dalej, kojące ciepło zniknęło i znów pozostał tylko deszcz.

Oz przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem – tym razem całkiem szczerym – przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Jedną dłoń wciąż trzymał na szyi Gilberta.

Błysk.

-Dalej nie wierzysz?

Młodszy chłopiec potrząsnął włosami, chcąc zakryć nimi twarz, bowiem czuł, jak stopniowo coraz bardziej się czerwieni.

-Tu...nie o to chodzi... - bąknął.

-A _o co_?

-Ja...po prostu...ja myślę, że...że...ugh...

-Że _co_?

Grzmot. Gilbert zagryzł wargę, spuścił głowę najniżej jak się da, niemalże wciskając ją pomiędzy ramiona, po czym wypalił:

-Myślę, że nie mam prawa cię kochać!

Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Oz zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie wierzą w to, co słyszy.

-Gil...

Gilbert miał nadzieję, że deszcz zmyje go z powierzchni ziemi jak kredowy obrazek. Policzki piekły go niemiłosiernie. Domyślał się, że wygląda jak jedna z kwitnących w ogrodzie piwonii.

-Gil, ty mały idioto! - nagłe uderzenie w głowę przywróciło chłopcu trzeźwość umysłu i pełen niezrozumienia spojrzał na siedzącego tuż przed nim panicza. Miał on zadziorną minę i krzyżował ręce na piersi.

-Czasem już nie wiem, jak mam do ciebie dotrzeć. - rzekł. - Nieważne, ile razy ci wleję, albo jak długo będę wbijał ci do łba pewne rzeczy, ty ciągle myślisz i robisz swoje.

Gilbert wytrzeszczył w zdumieniu złote oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego pił Oz. Zaniemówił, nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

-Nie jesteś jakimś tam _zwykłym służącym_, jesteś moim _przyjacielem_, najdroższym przyjacielem, i to ja powinienem opiekować się tobą, a nie na odwrót. Moim zadaniem jest cię chronić za wszelką cenę, nie inaczej. Dlatego, na miłość boską, przestań pleść te głupoty, że „nie masz prawa", że „nie zasługujesz", że „nie jesteś nic wart", bo prawda jest taka, że jesteś wart więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, w szczególności dla mnie...

Gilbert gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

-...dlatego proszę cię, abyś powtórzył to, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś.

-S...słucham?

-Powtórz to.

-Ale...po co...? - oniemiały Gilbert siedział wryty w ziemię jak słup.

-Bo cię o to proszę.

-A...ale...

-No, chyba że – Oz pociągnął teatralnie nosem i zrobił rozżaloną minę. - nie mówiłeś szczerze.

Gilbert podskoczył jak poparzony i natychmiast zaprzeczył. Nie chciał, by sprawy potoczyły się w ten sposób, on po prostu wciąż nie sądził, że może być coś wart...

-Nie, oczywiście, że to było...szczere...!

-Więc..._powtórz to._

Czarnowłosy odetchnął głęboko.

-D-dobrze, z-zatem...Chcę tylko, żeby panicz wie-wiedział, że zawsze będę przy nim...to jest...zawsze będę stał przy twoim boku i nigdy cię nie opuszczę, nieważne co nas spotka...z-zawsze...na wieczność...przy paniczu.

Znów tak się zawstydził, że niemal nie schował się pod połami własnej marynarki. Gdy po pewnym czasie, który wypełniały jedynie pojedyncze grzmoty oddalającej się burzy i nieustający szum deszczu, w końcu spojrzał na Oza, kolejny raz mocno się zdziwił.

Zielonooki siedział w takiej samej pozycji, z tym wyjątkiem, że jego twarz rozjaśniał rzadko spotykany rodzaj uśmiechu. Gilbert miał wrażenie, że patrzy na anioła otoczonego złotą aureolą. Szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały niczym gwiazdy. To nie był ten sam uśmiech, co zawsze. Ten był zupełnie inny. Emanował potężną siłą ukojenia i smutku zarazem.

-Dziękuję

Gilbert dopiero po chwili pojął, że ten dźwięczny głos należy do panicza i słowo to skierowane jest właśnie do niego.

-Huh? - wydukał.

-Dziękuję, Gilbercie. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję. Dziękuję, że jesteś przy mnie, że jesteś moją ucieczką i ochroną od zła. Dziękuję, że po prostu jesteś. Dziękuję.

I Gilbert zrozumiał. Dotarło do niego, że to, na co właśnie patrzy, to prawdziwy Oz Vessalius, nie ukrywający się pod idealnie wykreowanymi maskami beztroski i akceptacji życia takim, jakie jest, pomimo trudności. Prawdziwy Oz cierpiał bezmiar, i dziś właśnie dał temu upust. A teraz dziękował właśnie jemu, Gilbertowi, swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, nie zwykłemu służącemu, komuś, na kim mu zależało. Gilbert wreszcie to sobie uświadomił; że nie powinien dłużej zaniżać swojej wartości, bo dla panicza jest kimś szczególnym i nie może tego ignorować ani temu zaprzeczać.

Uczucie w jego sercu zapłonęło żywym ogniem.

-Dziękuję, Gil. - wyszeptał raz jeszcze Oz, i Gilbert ani się nie zorientował, a zimny deszcz znów został wyparty przez ciepłe usta.

Tym razem zamknął oczy. Zdał się na pozostałe zmysły. Czuł zapach sosnowych igieł z boru obok, przebijający się dzielnie przez ścianę białych brzóz; czuł charakterystyczny aromat owocowych pachnideł Oza; czuł niepowtarzalną woń odchodzącej burzy.

I przede wszystkim...Czuł zaciskające się na jego karku dłonie, które mogły należeć tylko do tej jednej osoby, wędrujące powoli wśród mokrych, kruczych włosów; czuł gorący oddech na policzkach; czuł wargi muskające leniwie te należące go niego. Miał wrażenie, że Oz przekazuje mu tym samym swój własny ból, by znaleźć oazę w tym całym cierpieniu, a Gilbert był dumny, że to właśnie on stał się tym wytchnieniem i ulgą, co więcej – był gotów nim być do końca świata.

Nie miał gdzie podziać rąk, więc chwycił nimi oburącz twarz panicza. Rozkoszował się gładką skórą. Jednocześnie przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i uchylił usta, by pogłębić pocałunek, choć nie miał o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Ciało Oza wydawało się być jednak tak samo niezaznajomione z tą sytuacją, obcujące w ten sposób z drugim człowiekiem po raz pierwszy. Chłopcy byli tak blisko siebie, że mogli poczuć wzajemne bicie swoich serc; nerwowe, szybkie, podekscytowane. Gilbert upajał się ciepłem i wilgocią, pragnął pozostać tak już na zawsze.

Tymczasem burza wydała z siebie ostatni gniewny pomruk i szum deszczu zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Jedynymi śladami po nawałnicy pozostały głębokie kałuże, woda kapiąca z liści i unikatowa atmosfera. A kiedy Gilbert i Oz wreszcie przerwali ten pierwszy dla nich obu, prawdziwy, niezwykle czuły pocałunek, i unieśli głowy ku niebu, poprzez zielony dach przebijały się znów gorące i przyjemne promienie szafranowego słońca, oświetlające ich twarze i rozkosznie rażące w oczy.

Gilbert wyczuwał, że magiczne chwile wkrótce prysną jak mydlane bański, i zastąpi je szara rzeczywistość. Dlatego odruchowo zamknął panicza w żelaznym uścisku, przyciskając jego głowę do swojej piersi. Pocałował go w jej czubek, a blond kosmyki włosów delikatnie połaskotały chłopca w brodę i policzek.

Chciał, by tak było już zawsze.

-Hihihi...

Skonsternowany Gilbert, choć ubóstwiał ten dźwięczny śmiech, zapytał:

-Co się stało? Coś nie tak?

-Nie, nie...Tylko zaraz mnie udusisz.

Gilbert, jak tknięty wrzątkiem, niezwłocznie chciał wypuścić przyjaciela z objęć, ale ten jednym zdecydowanym ruchem go powstrzymał.

-Wcale nie powiedziałem, że to nieprzyjemne. - rzekł, ponownie się śmiejąc.

Przesiedzieli tak dobry kwadrans, niemal w bezruchu, a las wokół zaczął budzić się do życia po burzy. Ptaki kontynuowały swe trele, lisy buszowały w krzewach. Rytmiczne „kap, kap" z liścia na liść nadawało całości sens. Podobnie jak oddechy młodych chłopców, będących teraz częścią leśnej jedności.

Gilbert zastanawiał się, o czym może myśleć Oz. Nie widział jego twarzy i nie miał pojęcia, czy może po jego licach płyną łzy – szczęścia lub smutku. Albo czy nie uśmiecha się wesoło. Wiedział natomiast, że gdy wstaną, ten prawdziwy Oz zniknie bezpowrotnie, przywdziewając na powrót codzienną maskę. I musiał się z tym pogodzić.

W końcu starszy chłopiec westchnął i poruszył się, dając znak, że czas wstać. Gilbert puścił go, sam pozostając na miejscu. Panicz podniósł się, ociekając błotem, po czym wyszczerzył zęby i powiedział:

-Nieźle wyglądamy, Gil. Lepiej przywróćmy się do porządku, zanim wróci wujek Oskar. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja mam ochotę na gorąąąącą kąpiel! - mówiąc to, przeciągnął się mocno, aż było słychać, jak strzelają mu kości.

Kruczowłosy patrzył na niego z dołu, czując w sercu ukłucie smutku. Tak, jak przypuszczał, maska została założona. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że tamto zanoszące się szlochem, bezbronne dziecko z twarzą zalaną łzami i grymasem bólu, który go pocałował i odsłonił przed nim swe wnętrze, a ten silny, roześmiany i figlarny młody mężczyzna to jedna i ta sama osoba.

-Gil? Wszystko w porządku?

Panicz marszczył brwi w zmartwieniu.

-Tak, tak, nic mi nie jest. - odparł pospiesznie Gilbert.

-No, to wstawaj, ale już! - Oz wyciągnął rękę ku przyjacielowi, a jego usta nie przestawały się śmiać. Gilbert chwycił dłoń i podniósł się z mokrej ziemi. Zatrząsł się z zimna; był przemoczony i zziębnięty, mimo upału. Po słabym Ozie nie został już żaden ślad; chłopiec był znów wyższy o głowę, tęższy i dużo odważniejszy. Zamienił się w starego, dobrego gnębiciela, który jednak swego osobistego służącego obejmował najwyższą troską i opieką - której oczywiście jako prawie dorosły sam nie potrzebował.

Oz podparł się pod boki i rozejrzał wokół. Kąciki ust nadal unosiły się w uśmiechu, jednak oczy zmieniły wyraz na melancholijny, refleksyjny – ale w ten dobry, pozytywny sposób.

-Gil, chyba cię kocham.

Te słowa wypłynęły z ust Oza tak cicho, nagle i niespodziewanie, że początkowo do chłopa nie dotarły. Równie dobrze mogły być szumem wiatru. Jednak Gilbert po paru długich sekundach w końcu zrozumiał ich sens, był pewien, że się nie przesłyszał. Za to ich treść wyryła się na trwałe w jego sercu.

Pewien, że jest czerwony jak dojrzałe poziomki, odezwał się także:

-Ja...ja myślę, że też cię kocham, paniczu.

Oz uśmiechał się – tym razem z czystym szczęściem – i podszedł do przyjaciela, by złożyć na jego policzku subtelny pocałunek.

-C-co z tym zrobimy? - wyjąkał rozdygotany Gilbert, a w głowie szumiało mu jak po paru butelkach wina z piwnicy Vessaliusów.

-To już tylko od nas zależy, Gilbercie. - głos Oza był aksamitny i ciepły, kojący zmysły, nie pozostawiający żadnych wątpliwości, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że wszystko się ułoży.

Czarnowłosy czuł jeszcze na policzku jego wargi, gdy ten chwycił mocno jego dłoń.

-Chodźmy, Gil! Wracajmy do domu.

Gilbert tylko skinął głową i zerknął raz jeszcze ba twarz panicza, by przyjrzeć jej się dokładnie. Szmaragdowe oczy lśniły tym samym blaskiem, co kwadrans temu. Gilbert pojął, że to ten sam Oz, którego trzymał w ramionach i którego bez pamiętnie całował. Dotarło do niego, że od tej pory panicz dla niego, i tylko dla niego nie będzie zakładał swej maski, że dla niego pozostanie prawdziwym sobą. Że ta magia pozostanie już na zawsze.

Poczuł niesamowitą ulgę.

I tak, nuże bez ciężaru na duszy, obaj chłopcy ruszyli przez las, nie puszczając swoich rąk ani na chwilę; młodzi chłopcy, którzy darzyli siebie tak wielką, bezwarunkową miłością, że poprzysięgli już nigdy się nie opuszczać i trwać przy sobie bez końca; niby to dwoje dzieci powracających z niezwykłej przygody, baśniowej wyprawy spowitej marzeniami, które zamknięte szczelnie w sercach obojga rzeczywiście miały przetrwać całe wieki i jeszcze dłużej.

*** THE END ***


End file.
